


Ella

by danirm108



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danirm108/pseuds/danirm108
Summary: [...]Está llena de ángeles caídos que fueron enviados a traer un balance a la tierra pero que se perdieron en la debilidad del ser humano y se corrompieron con las más dulces y oscuras tentaciones; ella fue una de ellas.[...]
Relationships: Charlotte y Amelia
Kudos: 1





	Ella

La vida nunca ha sido justa y estoy segura de que nunca lo va a ser. Es esa que da a los que duermen en camas de oro y quita a los que tienen las manos desgastadas y aún así, sus esfuerzos no se ven recompensados. Está llena de ángeles caídos que fueron enviados a traer un balance a la tierra pero que se perdieron en la debilidad del ser humano y se corrompieron con las más dulces y oscuras tentaciones; ella fue una de ellas. 

La conocí creyendo que era la criatura más hermosa que había pisado la tierra. Su cabello variaba entre un castaño claro y un rubio oscuro, su piel era de porcelana y sus ojos negros escondían detrás un mundo que al principio era perfecto. La dejé sintiéndome la persona más desgraciada porque no importó cuántos abrazos y besos le regalé, ella me devolvió todo con odio; egoísmo, avaricia, envidia.

Su voz era embriagadora y sus palabras me amarraron en un lazo de lealtad del que, por más que hubiera querido, no podía quitarme de encima. Le di lágrimas que no se merecía y ella rió sentada en el trono que consiguió con un golpe de suerte que no se merecía. 

Después de dos años de haberla dejado atrás y haber cerrado, en su mayoría, mis heridas, he decidido contar su historia y la parte que me involucró a mi. Cambiaré los nombres, los lugares serán los mismos, situados en momentos diferentes; pero la esencia, el sentimiento de rabia y frustración es algo que no se puede camuflar.

¿Dónde empezamos? En una estación de policía. Mi hermano mayor se había metido en una pelea que no le competía y yo fui a buscarlo para evitar que mis padres se enteraran. Ella estaba ahí porque quería denunciar a su pareja que la había golpeado y la acompañaba toda su familia; madre y ocho hermanos más. 

Sentí rabia al verla así y nunca voy a olvidar cómo sus ojos querían gritar porque sus labios no lo hacían. Quizás yo, de no haber sido tan empática con la vida, no me hubiera acercado esa noche a darle una taza de café y a ofrecerle ayuda en cualquier cosa, como si estar en el último semestre de Literatura fuera a servirle de algo. Bueno, sirvió para que dos meses después me llamara y me pidiera salir. 

No quiero profundizar mucho en esa zona porque el solo recuerdo pesa y duele. Comenzamos a vernos más seguido, a dormir juntas y a contarle la vida a la otra. Su nombre era Amelia, su padre los había abandonado una mañana y su madre se había tenido que encargar de ella y sus otro hermanos. No tenían mucha estabilidad económica, pero se las arreglaban. Amelia estaba terminando la carrera de psicología y esperaba poder ser de utilidad. Luego llegó _la_ cita. 

En la terraza de un restaurante, con velas, un poco de música de piano, una noche en donde las nubes no se llevaban el protagonismo y un beso a medianoche que nos llevó a enredarnos en la cama y a repetir el nombre de la otra hasta que el cansancio placentero nos permitió dormir. 

_«—Hola…_

_—Buenos días… ¿cómo estás?_

_—Feliz, Charlotte. Gracias.»_

Me enamoré en ese momento, convencida de que por fin había encontrado _esa_ persona que todos buscamos. Lo que no sabía era que Amelia seguía con el hombre que la había golpeado, que ella también lo hacía y que no quería irse porque él le ofrecía dinero. Todo a partir de esa mañana fueron solo _mentiras_. 

Yo seguí viviendo en un sueño que no era más que eso. Mi familia todavía no sabía que me gustaban las mujeres, así que la presenté como mi amiga y eso estuvo bien con ella; cada día me enamoraba más. Sin embargo, esa tarde vi algo que nunca había visto en ella. 

Mis padres siempre han estado bien económicamente, a mi hermano mayor y a mi nos han dado lo que han podido y hemos vivido siempre bien. Amelia se interesó muchísimo por todo lo que había en la casa, todo lo que habían comprado, los trabajos que ellos tenían, el empleo de Tony (mi hermano) y cuando volvimos a mi departamento, vi que tenía en su bolso una cajita de porcelana que mi madre mantenía en el baño. 

_«—Amelia, ¿qué es esto?_

_—Ay, cariño, no sé. Seguramente lo confundí cuando fui a lavarme las manos. Tómalo para que no se te olvide llevarlo cuando vuelvas a verlos. Lo siento.»_

No fue lo único que se perdió ese día ni tampoco en los meses siguientes. Pero no le presté atención, las cosas siempre se extravían y no sabemos cómo, quizás lo suyo no era _avaricia_. Estaba cada vez más segura de que ella era la ideal. 

El tiempo pasó y me gradué (finalmente, cabe destacar). Lo celebré con mi familia, con mis amigos y luego con Amelia. Me preparó una cena, bebimos vino, comimos chocolates como si nunca lo hubiésemos hecho y cuando nos fuimos a la cama, entré en una nueva etapa de negación con ella y con el miedo en la sangre de perderla, mis ojos se negaron a ver lo que tenía en frente. 

_«—Amor, te quería preguntar algo. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Sí, con tu carrera. Ay, Charlotte, creo que ambas sabemos que escogiste una profesión que no te va a dar nada y que vas a tener que vivir con tus padres. Ese trabajo en la editorial es mediocre y me da mucho pesar con tus papás todo el dinero que han gastado. Es como tu hermano… ¡ser músico! No hay cosa más absurda. Te acordarás de mi cuando veas que va a terminar tocando en las estaciones de tren.»_

No era una editorial mediocre, era una de las más importantes de la ciudad y apenas recibí mi diploma, me hicieron un contrato en el que ganaba buen dinero. Mi hermano estaba grabando su primer álbum y era quien abría los conciertos de artistas importantes. Pero le creí porque ella era _el amor de mi vida_ . Entendí después que lo suyo era _envidia_.

Incluso con todos estos _detalles_ , la vi subir y subir. Lo que me contó en un principio de su familia, que no tenía mucho dinero, fue dejado en el pasado. La empecé a ver con joyas y ropa de marca, visitar los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y hacer paseos a la playa en los mejores hoteles y siempre en avión. No entendía porque cada vez que preguntaba, ella insistía con que todavía no había podido conseguir empleo. 

El dinero no la cambió, lo único que hizo fue destaparla como la persona que realmente era. Olvidó completamente del lugar en el que empezó y cada cena, cada salida con ella comenzó a volverse desgastante. 

_«—¿Viste a esa chica? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre colocarse falda con esos kilos de más? Y ni qué decir de la otra muchacha con todos esos tatuajes que parecía una vagabunda.»_

Para sus afirmaciones nunca tuve respuesta, pero nunca la contradije aún cuando sabía que estaba mal, y cuando me lo decía a mí, cuando _criticaba_ mi forma de hablar, de vestir, mi cabello, mi peso, le hacía caso. La diferencia era que para ese entonces, la relación dolía más de lo que me hacía feliz. 

Era irónico, también, escucharla hablar de esa forma cuando su cuerpo no era normativo hasta que el dinero llegó. Comenzó a hacer dietas extremas y a tener la aprobación de una sociedad de plástico y se sintió la reina, con el derecho de opinar sobre la vida de otras personas. 

Tiempo después descubrí que estaba casada. Pasó todo como una película: fui a su casa y me dijeron que ella nunca había vivido ahí y que solo arrendaba el lugar de vez en cuando, me dieron la dirección de su verdadera casa y me encontré con una escena que me clavó mil agujas en todo el cuerpo. Al siguiente día le reclamé, completamente segura de terminar con todo de raíz; no fue así. 

_«—Me mentiste durante tres años, Amelia. Tres años. ¿Qué reacción estás esperando?_

_—No, no. Déjame que te explique… él… él me ha obligado a casarme. Yo he querido dejarlo muchas veces pero me amenaza con matarme, Charlotte. No puedo irme y no puedo denunciar porque la primera vez no sirvió de nada. Por favor, amor. Tengo miedo.»_

Siempre del lado de la víctima. Sí, su esposo era un mujeriego, apostador y maltratador, pero ella también lo era. Me dio muchísima rabia enterarme de que había usado a su favor el sufrimiento que tienen miles de mujeres todos los días para seguir tratándome como una segunda fuente de dinero. Se apropió del dolor de las que ya no están y se aprovechó de ello, convencida de que yo iba a apoyarla… porque lo hice. 

Una amiga de ella –que ya no lo es– me contó años después lo que había presenciado. Amelia y su marido tenían un trabajo legal, pero no merecían todas las cosas buenas que les estaba pasando. Ella le robaba dinero a él y culpaba a sus familiares o a los ayudantes de la casa, peleaban, se gritaban, se golpeaban y terminaban con una noche de sexo que perdonaba todo. Él criticaba sus formas, su físico e iba a acostarse con otras mujeres y ella destrozaba la casa y las cosas más preciadas para él; a la mañana siguiente solo faltaba un beso para volver a curar todo. 

¿Yo? Yo estaba en el centro de todo. Amelia sabía en la situación en la que estaba pero era demasiado egoísta con ella y con el mundo para salir de ahí. El hombre le daba seguridad económica y le mostraba el paraíso en dinero y con ese colchón, ella pudo mostrarse como realmente era: fría, avara, egoísta, envidiosa, mentirosa. 

En algún punto terminé dejándola. Había descuidado mi trabajo por protegerla de algo de lo que no quería ser protegida. Me arropé en sus mentiras y me embriagué con el olor de su perfume. Fue Tony quien me ayudó a salir de ahí y me hizo ver la realidad. Hablé con Amelia y esperé una disculpa, un abrazo que por primera vez fuera real. 

No pasó. 

_«—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir así, Amelia. No puedo._

_—Lo sé. Así de débil eres, pero no te preocupes. Me he divertido suficiente contigo y ya empezaba a aburrirme con la cotidianidad que me dabas. Pero recuerda todo lo que te he dicho, Charlotte, porque a este paso no vas a llegar lejos._

_—Nunca me quisiste._

_—No, claro no. Me asombró que me creyeras tan rápido y eso lo hizo fácil, pero no. Y vas a tener que esperar ahí sentada una disculpa si es lo que has venido a buscar, porque no me arrepiento de nada.»_

Literalmente huí de ella pero cuando lo hice, volví a respirar. Aunque sus palabras quedaron grabadas por mucho tiempo, no lograron tirarme abajo. Mi hermano ya tiene dos álbumes y va para el tercero, yo estoy sacando mi primer libro y mi familia está más que bien. 

¿Ella? No quise preguntar, pero la encontré un día en un restaurante. Seguía vistiendo de seda y fingía sonrisas como una auténtica reina que los tiene a todos a sus pies; claramente, las cosas estaban bien para ella. 

Un ángel caído que lo consiguió todo y que estoy segura, siguió dejando su marca en las pieles de más víctimas. Para ella todo eran _mentiras, avaricia, envidia, crítica_ y _egoísmo_. El karma no llegó a tocar su puerta porque la serpiente que tentó a Adán y Eva, hacía parte de ella y el mal que traía consigo, se volvió indestructible. 


End file.
